Violet
Violet is a 157 year old in human years Achaian, native to the planet Seranei. She is Rose's significant other. Childhood Violet grew up on a small farm with her parents and younger sister. Her friends would describe her as caring, loving, and kind-spirited with a burning curiosity for everything. Growing up she would often wander into places she shouldn't be, and had a near-death experience at 13 years old when she fell into a crystal mine. She was fortunately rescued when her younger sister found her. Due her to naturally inquisitive nature, Violet grew a deep fascination with a large forest that rested beside her town. Everyone in the town forbid children from entering the forest, with no clear reason why. She would often attempt to enter the forest, but the intimidating and foreboding aura of the tall, densely packed trees, alongside the thought of how much she'd anger her parents, often stopped her from making any real ventures into the forest. Her unusually strong sense of curiosity and discovery caused friction in her relationship with parents and friends, as she was constantly being scolded for her antics. Running Away After realizing how much everyone worried for her, Violet suppressed her curiosity and sense of wonder. She became extremely dysphoric with herself and began having emotional issues. When Violet turned 18, she ran away from home, heading into the forest that bewildered her childhood. Violet's sense of wonder was let loose as she roamed the vast woods, uninhibited by rules and boundaries. She befriended woodland animals, and collected dead foliage and sticks to a create a small shelter at the base of a tree, where she spent the night. Unconcerned about her family's worries, Violet was happier than she'd ever been. The next day she decided to explore deeper into the forest before heading home. As she pushed deeper into the densely packed woods, Violet noticed something in the distance that stood out from the monotony of endless trees and bushes. As Violet made her way closer, a large structure was revealed, seemingly abandoned and reclaimed by flora. Violet nearly darted inside without a crumb of reluctance, her heart pounding at the discovery of something with so much potential for exploration. As she approached the structure, words became visible on the front gate. It was mostly obscured by foliage but Violet made out "Chamber 183b" A standard scanning door was present at the front. Violet stood in front of the door as it scanned her, verifying her identity before opening. The structure's interior comprised a large, open space with a small circular glass chamber in the middle. A small lever and a screen stood curiously beside it. Flipping the lever activated a touchscreen display, that listed hundreds of buttons with names that Violet didn't understand. Violet began to think that she must have found some kind of information terminal. Pressing on one of the buttons presented more more buttons with names. Violet chose one at random and was presented with a confirmation box that read "Chamber prepared for activation. Proceed with journey?" Violet wasn't sure was this meant but didn't waste any time finding out. She pressed the confirmation button and almost instantly, bright lights sprung to life around the chamber as a large mechanized construct opened up from the ceiling above her head. Her curiosity shifting to fear, Violet began to run as her vision blacked out for a brief moment. Violet found herself running, but not from the chamber she was in. She was somewhere different, completely different. The change of air almost choked her as she came to a halt. The grass was different, the sky was different, strange tall structures lined the horizon. A mix of bewilderment and fear Violet never felt before waved over her as she found herself in a completely foreign world.